This invention relates to an assembly bearing structure which is favorable in crash situations and includes a holding arrangement disposed on a motor vehicle passenger car body.
From German Patent Document DE-33 01 708 C2, a motor vehicle is known which comprises a drive unit which is held on a cross member which, in the case of a crash largely takes over a reduction of impact energy by means of a deformation.
It is an object of the invention to provide an assembly bearing which ensures a secure carrying function of the drive unit and, at the same time, a longitudinal support which is designed to provide crash safety.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein the holding arrangement comprises a carrying member supported on the vehicle body as well as an elastically connected longitudinal support which is provided with a catch device for a front-side end of a transmission case and has at least one energy-absorbing deformation area.
The principal advantages achieved by means of the invention connected with one another and which permit a separation of functions. One component, which consists of a carrying member, takes over the carrying function, specifically the vibration-isolated bearing of the drive assembly on the vehicle body, and the other component, which consists of a longitudinal support, provides the energy absorption in the case of a crash by means of a plastic deformation.
The longitudinal support is connected with the carrying member by means of an elastic rubber bearing element which is held in a molded-on receiving device of the transmission case. For the operative connection with the longitudinal support in the case of a crash, the receiving device has a projecting nose which engages in a catch device of the longitudinal support and deforms it in an energy-absorbing manner. For this purpose, stability-reducing zones are formed in the longitudinal support which consist of creases, notches, bores or the like. These zones also have the effect that, when the assembly is stressed by a crash, it can swivel out downwards.
The carrying member essentially comprises a tongue which is transversely arranged in the vehicle and has end-side bearings. The longitudinal support with deformation zones which consists of a profiled sheet metal preform is held on this tongue by means of the elastic bearing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.